


I love you so

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Driving, M/M, Peaceful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The wind hit their faces, their minds slowly drifting off.They loved it like this.





	I love you so

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to japanese old songs which were funk and i got an idea from one of the comments loll

The car had kept it's fast but slow pace on the road, their minds drifting off on how good it felt to have the wind hit their faces as they played Junko Ohashi's I love you so, Yugyeom and Jinyoung rested their heads on the headrest, their minds slowly relaxing at how peaceful it felt to have a good drive once in a while. The night was approaching, the sunset shot it's orange and yellow color through the ocean. 

They liked days like this.

Where they could relax without worrying about their celebrity lives - just let their worries drown in the blue and sparkling ocean waves. 

Jinyoung's eyes fluttered; quickly blinking because of the wind or perhaps he was just too high on his relaxation that he was starting to fall asleep because of the calming scene he was in right now. They continued to drive down the wide and traffic-free road by the beach, Jinyoung peeking his head out of the window to see the beach waves settle and the people that still were in the beach and the ones getting off the beach.

They wished they could go on a beach just like normal people and enjoy their time together just privately as a couple. 

But it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the celebrity life either, it was just that they were tired of cameras clicking in front of them, and now was the time to just let their relationship flow softly without any communication, just like this.

**Author's Note:**

> https://anaisb444.tumblr.com/


End file.
